The Fear Has Gone
by SouthernBumpkin
Summary: Season 1 AU. Multiple POV. Oneshot on how Dan comes into the UES and changes the lives of Serena, Nate, and Blair.


**I know I said Back to Life would be my last fic, but I couldn't resist posting this oneshot. It has dabbles of DS and NS, but it's heavily filled with DB. There's probably a lot of mistakes since I just wrote it today, so sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy this little oneshot.**

* * *

**Prologue**

He's 14 when he walks into the penthouse of a girl named Blair. He's not supposed to be here, but somehow, he's invited by chance. The whole penthouse is crowded with students from St. Jude's and Constance. A smile tugs his lips as he sees a whole new world in front of him. He looks up to the top of the staircase and sets his eye on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her smile's contagious, and when she meets his eyes, he feels it. There's a connection.

A brunette appears next to the blonde, and he finds her to be quite striking. She stirs curiosity within him, but she also places fear.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena's 16 when she first notices him. Her best friend sees her as a whore, and she can't help but feel overcome with defeat. Nate's not allowed to speak to her while Blair doesn't want anything to do with her. She's trying to change, but it's hard when people don't give her the chance too.

A curly haired boy plops down next to her, against the wall on the opposite side of the lockers in the secluded hallway.

"Apple," he offers

She shakes her head, shoulders slouching.

"You know…It really sucks being the outsider," he says, continuing on as she tries to ignore him. "I really wish I had someone to share this apple with."

She glances over to meet his soft brown eyes. Her lips curve slightly and she takes the apple. "Thanks."

He nods. "No problem."

She takes a bite out of the apple. "I had a really bad day."

He smiles and she decides she likes his smile. "I've had a couple of those… maybe I can help."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair's 16 when she meets him for the first time. She just came back from the bathroom after hurling out the brunch she had just finished. Her table goes quiet and all eyes fall to the doorway. Her ex-best friend's standing there with a curly haired boy by her side. He has a strong jaw, slightly chiseled features and a devilish smile forms on her lips at thought of how easy it would be to eat him out alive.

She struts her way over, deciding to play out her fake mannerisms for the boy who's caught Serena's eye. As soon as Serena leaves him alone, she swarms him like a shark smelling blood out in the ocean.

She sticks out her hand with a bright sweet smile. "Blair Waldorf." He recoils slightly, looking a bit shocked by her presence. "Serena's friend."

He takes her in and tries to read through her. It's not something people typically try to do with her. Not with Serena in the same room at least. She's surprised he's not following Serena's every step or the fact that his eyes haven't wondered off to Serena yet. He doesn't seem like he would be intimidated easily, which she likes, because she likes a challenge.

He takes her hand and squeezes. "Dan Humphrey."

_Oh, this is going to be easy_

"Cabbage Patch."

His eyelids slightly pinch in surprise. "You know my sister?"

"So Cabbage Patch….What brings you here? Other than Serena, because I think we both know you're in way over your head when it comes to her," Blair says, ignoring his question

Her lips twitch and her perfectly sculpted brows rise, waiting in anticipation for his response.

He swallows, beginning to look uncomfortable. "Um…I don't know anyone who turns down free food."

She scrunches her nose, but still finds his comment fairly humorous.

"You know what Serena doesn't like to turn down," Blair asks

He sighs and rubs the back his neck with his hand. "I already know where you're going with this."

Blair presses her lips and smiles. "You do," she inquires, sounding intrigued

"I understand why you're mad at Serena, but that anger shouldn't be placed solely on one person," Dan tells her as he looks over her shoulders.

She follows his eyes and glances back to find a sitting Nate leering at Serena from across the room.

"Even as someone who doesn't know you well, I can see you deserve to be treated better by him," he says.

She turns back her head to meet his eyes and swallows. For a second, she lets her wall down and her eyes go soft. He gives her a little smile before heading toward Serena's direction.

**Chapter 1**

No one has ever looked at her the way Dan does. Serena feels like she's more than just a pretty party girl. He's the first person to see past her looks. Her lips curve at the sight of him reading a book during lunch. His eyes rise from the book and he gives her a lopsided grin.

"What," Dan asks with her heart fluttering to his smile

"It's Friday…Meaning only one thing, Party at the Palace tonight," Serena says

Dan frowns. "I don't think Chuck would be okay with me attending."

"I talked to him. You're invited." Serena stands up and begins gathering her things. "I'll come by your place at eight and we can take the subway back."

With her books pressed against her chest and her bag hanging off her shoulder, she watches him take a moment to mull it over. She wonders when or if he's going to ask her out. She's been spending the past week going back and forth on whether she should make a move and ask him out. They're friends, and she doesn't want to ruin that, because she needs him right now.

Dan meets her eyes, lips pressed tightly, and nods. "Okay, I'll see you at eight."

She gives him a sunny smile before walking away and heading for class. She steps into the hallway only to feel someone grab a hold of her arm and pull her into her closet. Once the doors shut, her back presses against the door and she meets Nate's warm blue eyes. Her spine tingles just at the feel of his breath.

Serena swallows hard in the dusty closet. "What do you want?"

"I miss you," Nate says softly.

Serena lips curl into a smile and her eyes go soft. "So do I."

Nate meets her smile. "Did you come back for me?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not. You're Blair's boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean you don't feel anything for me."

She reaches for his cheek and strokes it with her hand, leading his eyes to shut. "I do feel something, but my best friend's in love with you."

"But I'm in love with you," Nate tells her

"I'm sorry," are the only words that come out of her mouth before she turns the knob to open the door and step into the hallway.

Blair's heart sinks at the sight of Serena leaving the closet with Nate following not shortly after. Her emotions are everywhere and she feels alone, hopeless. There's only one thing left she can control…

**XOXOXOXO**

Dan doesn't know what to wear to the party. He looks over his closet and realizes he just doesn't fit in. Jenny comes over to help by choosing a pair of dark brown pants, collared button down, and a V-neck sweater.

The concern on his father's face is fairly obvious. He didn't spend his weekends partying and the burden of parenting him was easy. He's every parent's dream come true.

"Dan, we have to go over some rules," Rufus says, standing behind the marble counter in their kitchen. Dan leaves his room and steps into the living room. A small smile forms on Rufus's lips as he scans over Dan's appearance. "You look nice."

Dan shakes his head and listens to his father's rules. Rufus makes him pack a condom, gives him a curfew, and threatens to give him a breathalyzer test when he comes back.

When Serena enters his loft, it causes his father to raise his brows in surprise. Rufus gives him a wink and leaves for his room. Serena's glowing in her light blue jeans and fawn striped top. She seems excited, but he thinks that's just Serena.

They leave the loft, finding excuses to touch each other on their way back to Manhattan. She smells nice and she's the only person in school to look past his zip code. Her not caring what others think only makes her more special to him.

He's holding on the railing of the subway with one hand, trying to keep his balance as her body's in the cusp of touching his. They're meeting each other's eyes, smiling. She's flirting with her lips, teasing him. It's already becoming one of the best days of his short lived life.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nate's standing in the corner of Chuck's suite, surrounded by chatter and the wrench smell of alcohol consumes his nostrils. His girlfriend's been acting strange since this afternoon, but it's really the last thing on his mind. Serena's the only person on his mind right now. The touch of her skin causes electricity to coerce through his body. He loved Blair, but it was a different feeling when he was with Serena.

He searches until his eyes set on Blair. She's surrounded by her group of followers, lips pouty. He can't remember the last time she was happy, but he feels like he's partly to blame. It's just he can't get the Sheppard's Wedding off his mind.

Blair meets Nate's blue eyes from across the room and she's beginning to realize he's just a liar. He told her he wanted to be with her, but it was a blatant lie. She's hurting and the only thing she can think of doing is making him feel the same way he made her feel, an eye for an eye as some people say.

Giggles are heard from the entrance of the suite, leading her to glance across and find a giddy Serena with the boy from Brooklyn walking in arm by arm. The words _slut, whore, bitch_, cross her mind. She's already devising a plan to destroy and humiliate Serena Van Der Woodsen, but first, she has some business to take care of. The sight of Serena is causing her stomach to churn.

Dan's mind is on overdrive as he enters the party in Serena's arms. All the attention's on him because New York's it girl is standing by his side. Most are in shock, some are looking down on him, while others just seem amused and intrigued. They know of him as Lonely Boy, a name anointed by the anonymous blogger who seems to have an infatuation with Serena.

Serena asks him if he wants to get a drink, he cordially declines and leaves to observe the people at this party. As a writer, he's always curious to see the way people act in particular environments. As he walks through the halls, he catches Chuck Bass entering his bedroom with a girl and her hands are already inside his trousers. After Chuck's shuts his door, he can hear some chatter in the guest room and there's a little opening for him to peer through. His eyes widen as he takes a peek and finds some kids doing a line of cocaine on the dresser, laughing, mixed in with some kissing. The elitist girl begins walking toward him, not noticing he's watching, leading him to tread back and open the first door he sets his eyes on.

Blair's throat's burning, but it's a good burn. She's beginning to feel better about everything and her life feels in order again. She lets out her last portion of vomit in the toilet and hears the sound of the knob turning.

"Oh shi…Geez, I'm sorry."

She glances over from the toilet seat and finds Cabbage Patch standing by the door, hands up in defense, and eyes stretched out in fear, and maybe even a hint of worry.

"Are you okay," he asks, stepping closer, causing her to shoot him a glare.

She chooses to ignore him, hoping no one would believe a boy from Brooklyn and rises to her feet. His eyes are on her, but she goes on, pouring some water in her mouth.

"You're just drunk. Right?"

Blair turns her head to meet his eyes. "Yes, I'm drunk Cabbage Patch. Now run along."

She pulls out a toothbrush and paste from her clutch, and begins brushing her teeth, disregarding the fact that he hasn't moved an inch. He's clearly putting the pieces together and she hates him more and more for it. They don't owe each other anything, so why doesn't he just mind his own business?

"Does Serena know?"

She clenches her jaw and rapidly turns her head to give him a firm look. "No, she doesn't, and she won't be finding out." She pokes his chest with her index finger and gives him a warning look.

He nods, but concern is written all over his face, making her more irritated.

"I don't understand why you do it," Dan says softly

"Why don't you Google it," Blair replies, stopping then continuing on brushing her teeth

He leans in closer and touches her shoulder with his hand in a friendly manner. "How can someone so pretty think of themself in such a low manner?"

She spits out her toothpaste, presses her lips in displeasure and narrows her eyes at him. "You don't know anything…The way I look at myself is only one of the factors."

"Well it shouldn't be," he tells her, looking sure of himself. She bites her cheeks and presses her lips tightly, looking away, not knowing how to react to his kindness. "I'll let you have some time to yourself…But if you need someone to talk to…find me."

He gives her a light smile and leaves the bathroom.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair's awoken from a deep slumber to find Eleanor and Serena sitting by her bedside, looking worried. Her mother shows her concern, cries, and apologizes for not paying attention while the only thing on her mind is having a little word with that nosy boy from Brooklyn.

After she promises to call her therapist, she's left with Serena, giving her a light smile. Serena tries to reach for her hand but she instantly pulls away.

"I still think you're a whore," Blair says

"And I still love you B," Serena replies

Serena gives her a worried smile, then stands up and leaves for school. Blair isn't going to let Serena's act of kindness affect the way she looks at her ex-best friend. She's still going to ruin Serena for making her feel this way.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nate watches them enter courtyard, with Brooklyn's arms draped over Serena, feeling envious. He's hasn't slept the whole weekend because his thoughts were on how happy Serena looked at Chuck's party. He sees the way Serena looks at Dan and accepts the fact that she's moved on.

_At least he still has Blair_.

Blair finds the idiot in the boys hallway after Kati texts her about him leaving class for the bathroom. She pins him against the locker and ignores how her eyes are fighting to stay open from inhaling the scent of his deodorant.

Her hands are grasping on his lapels and she's enjoying the sight of him wincing.

She narrows her eyes at him. "You told Serena."

He swallows. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

She leans in, trying to read through him, making sure he didn't have an ulterior motive, and ignoring the heat rising on her cheeks as her eyes can't help but fall on his lips. He's the first genuine guy she's ever been around and there's something unsettling about that. She looks up to meet his eyes and catches them on her lips. A devilish smile forms on her lips, pleased with the affect she has on him.

She steps back, not leaving his eyes, while the continuing to keep her lips in the same form. Her minds in overdrive and she's just come up with a new plan to hurt Serena.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair accepts Serena's apology and spends weeks acting normal with Serena, pretending everything's fine between them. Serena of course confides in her about how hard she's fallen for this Dan Humphrey person who she never thinks about. She dislikes his last name. It seems so poor and filled with bad taste.

Her plan is working out perfectly and she decides to enforce it during the opening of Victor Victrola. Nate's coming with her and it seems Cabbage Patch is tagging along with Serena. Serena told her it was the day she would kiss the boy from Brooklyn, but if everything works out perfectly, Serena's day will be ruined and it doesn't hurt the fact that Nate will know how it felt when she found out about Serena.

They're watching the Victorla dancers on stage, sitting on a red leather booth. She hasn't had a drink because she needs to stay sober and think clearly. Seducing Humphrey shouldn't be difficult. He's naïve enough to think there's actually something between them.

Serena's planning to surprise Humphrey with a lap dance in the VIP room, but what Serena doesn't know is that while she's changing clothes in the bathroom, Blair has already pulled Dan into the VIP room and pushed him down onto the leather booth.

"Blair." Dan's brows knit together as he scans her body up and down. "What are you doing?"

She steps closer, giving him a seductive smile, while not letting herself admit how good looking he is.

She pouts her lips and puts her knee in-between his thighs. "I just can't get you out of my head Cabbage Patch."

Dan swallows hard. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. Aren't you dating Nate?

_Fuck Nate_

She continues on, giving him a seductive smile, meeting his eyes and sliding the spaghetti straps off her shoulders until the dress hits the floor, leaving her with only slip on. His mouth hangs open and she feels her heart flutter to his reaction, but pushes the thought away. This is revenge, only business, nothing more.

He stares at her, looking mesmerized, and she tilts his chin up with her perfectly manicured index finger. She then leans in and presses a soft kiss on his lips, trying to ignore the heat rising on her skin and the electricity coercing all over her body. He begins moving with her lips, cupping her jaw, and pulling her onto his lap with his free hand. She's feeling so hot and bothered. His touch is affecting her core, something's that's never happened before. He parts his lips to let her tongue in and when their tongues meet, she moans into his mouth. She was supposed to pull away a long time ago and let Humphrey tell Serena what happened, but her body won't allow her to leave him.

Thoughts of revenge and Serena leave once his lips move on to her neck. She's gripping his hair tightly, biting her lip, whimpering even to the feel of his lips. She's losing control, her wall is breaking and it feels like she'll let him go as far as he wants to. He begins kissing her chest, slowly pushing the strap of the slip off, leaving her with only a black corset.

She cups his jaw with both hands and pulls his head up from her chest to meet his eyes. "You are one interesting boy Dan Humphrey."

She leans back in and they begin making out again, with his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. He goes back to her neck, and she rolls her eyes back. When she hears the door open, she turns her head to see a hurt Serena watching Dan suck and teeth her neck while grasping on her hips. She gives Serena a malicious smile as she pushes Dan's head against her neck with her hand, urging him to continue. There's no guilt, just pure satisfaction that she had him before Serena did.

"Dan?"

Dan looks up to see a watery eyed Serena standing in front of the doorway.

Dan brows furrow in confusion. "Serena?... What are you doing here?"

Serena wipes a tear from her eyes and runs out of the room, leaving him with Blair sitting on his lap. She looks upset, but he has no idea why.

He places Blair aside gently. "Sorry… I have to go check up on Serena."

Before he can get up, Blair grabs a hold of his wrist and pushes him back. She sits on his lap and leans her forehead against his.

"Stay," Blair whispers

He has trouble saying no with the look she's giving him. Her eyes grow dark and there making out again, with her eventually landing on her back and him pressing himself against her on the leather booth.

It doesn't last long because he can't get Serena out of his head. He's overwhelmed with the guilt of being a bad friend. He's beginning to hate being the good guy for once.

He pulls his lips off Blair's, earning a whimper of protest from her. "I have to go." He pushes himself off and goes to look for Serena.

Serena tells Nate everything she just witnessed, leading Nate to clench his jaw. It's something she regrets telling him instantly. Nate and Dan aren't friends, in other words Dan was going to get hurt. She hears that sweet deep voice call out her name. She looks over to the main floor, over the couch, and sees Dan coming closer.

She can't stop Nate from punching him. Chuck's holding her back while Nate's having his way with him. Finally Blair arrives and pushes Nate off Dan, but it's too late. The damage is done and Dan's face looks like a bloody mess.

Blair tries to help Dan up, but she pushes her away, hating the brunette more than ever.

"Get off him," Serena yells glaring at Blair as she helps Dan up. "This is all your fault," are the last words she says before taking Dan back to her place.

Serena brings him back to her penthouse and stiches him up. He has open wounds above his eyebrows and on the side of his cheek. He gives her a smug smile as she cleans him off. She can't help but feel awful for him, he's in the middle of some immature war between her and Blair. It's her mess and now he has to pay for it.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nate breaks it off with Blair and she can care less. The embarrassment he's received for his girlfriend cheating on him with Dan Humphrey was well worth it. Serena looks hurt and is angry with her, so she's all alone, but it doesn't matter, because she was alone anyway. At least now they know how it feels.

She can tell Cabbage Patch has been avoiding her and she doesn't like it one bit. The more he avoids her, the more she wants him. It's wrong, but she's wrong on so many levels. She can't forget about that night and how his lips felt. There's chemistry with him, it's undeniable, and that goes a long way.

She corners him in the hallway again. It's too easy. He's obviously upset with her since Serena probably told him how awful she is. She drapes both her arms behind her back, giving him a sweet smile, stepping closer with him taking a step back until his back hits the locker. She's enjoys watching him be affected by her mere presence. She doesn't know what this is. She just knows she enjoys kissing him.

"Humphrey," Blair says sugary sweetly

Dan has the back of his head pressed against the locker. "What do you want?"

She leans in closer, breathing on his neck. "You."

She lifts her eyes and notices him swallow nervously. There's one scar above his eyebrow and another on his cheek. A ball of guilt begins to form and she pushes it away, telling herself this is only physical. She doesn't care about him.

She cups his cheek, causing his eyes to shut and strokes his scar with her thumb. He winces to her touch and she can't help but press a soft kiss on his scar.

"Sorry."

She fought herself from saying it, but there's something about his eyes that makes her wall weaken, and it's one of the things that infuriates her about him.

He nods. "It's okay." He looks down, avoiding her eyes. "I have to go."

Dan slithers out of her grasp and leaves her in the hallway, wanting more of him.

Serena finds her later on the day and confronts her, but she's already scheming in the back of her head. Right now, she wants Dan, and she's use to getting what she wants. So if she has to make up with Serena, she will. She invites Serena to her birthday party and both agree that their officially even now.

**XOXOXOXO**

Dan's hot gluing on blue sapphire like crystals on a headband carefully in his room. He hears someone enter the doorway and glances over to see Jenny standing, hand on her hip while she cocks a brow.

"I heard you're going to Blair Waldorf's birthday party," Jenny says

"Yeah, so," Dan inquires, with his eyes still on the headband

Jenny sighs and sits on the edge of her bed. "You can't like Blair."

"I never said I did."

"You never said you didn't," Jenny replies

"Stop worrying…She would never be interested in someone like me."

"Dan." Dan takes his eyes off the headband and looks up to stare at Jenny. "She would be lucky to have you."

They smile at each other and he goes back to work, trying to ignore the lurch in his heart from the thought of Blair.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair's penthouse is filled with well-dressed teenagers and it's the first time since Serena's been back she feels like spotlight is on her. She maneuvers around, taking congratulations from the attendees and accepting their presents, but in the back of her head, she's curious to know if Dan's in attendance.

She spots him in the foyer, having with a conversation with a guilt-ridden Nate. Dan's holding a navy blue box, tied with a royal yellow ribbon in a perfect bow. She feels her lips burn at the sight of him and sends him a text to meet her in Eleanor's office.

Dan receives a text from Blair, which surprises him. He didn't know she even had his number. It's difficult to tell if she's playing mind games with him or if she's actually genuinely interested in speaking to him. He swallows nervously before turning the knob of Eleanor's office.

Opening the door, he sees Blair sitting on the edge of her mother's desk, leg crossing over the other, holding a slight smirk. He steps closer as his lips curve slightly, and hands her a navy blue box. She arches a brow and takes it from his hand. After slowly untying the royal yellow ribbon, she opens the box and reaches for a hand crafted, sparkling white headband, with crystals that look similar to sapphires.

She looks unreadable. The only thing he can see is her smiling to herself, looking to be in deep thought as she scans over headband. He steps closer as he can feel her heels tugging him closer until their hips meet.

The party's close to being over and people are starting to leave. Chuck searches for Blair to give her his present. He bought her a necklace, hoping to take advantage of the fact that she's single now. He steps into a secluded hallway and towards Eleanor's office. Once he opens the door, his eyes widen as he sees a pant-less Dan on top of Blair, who's splayed across her mother's desk, kissing him passionately. He closes the door and takes step back, pretending he didn't just witness that.

**XOXOXOXO**

Since mending things with Blair, Serena has rarely spent time with her. Dan's been busy as well, leaving her with only Nate to spend her free time with. She's the only person there for him when his family crisis hits the newspapers and he's grateful. She might really like Dan, but she's in love with Nate and he's someone she can't have because things are starting to become normal with Blair.

Blair spends most her nights with Dan, sneaking up the fire escape and into his room. He's her dirty little secret, which only makes their relationship more fun. It becomes more than just sex because he forces it to be by caring and looking at her in that loving way that makes her melt into his arms. He does things like making sure she eats at night, but she only agrees if she can eat it off his body. She's surprised to learn they have similar interests, like movies, art and taste in literature. She can be bad and good with him, he sees everything and she doesn't feel like she has to hide who she is.

The day Dan tells her he loves her, he's standing in her room, surrounded by lit candles, holding a warm smile. Her wall's fully broken and she feels like a normal girl for once. The pressure she feels from everyone doesn't matter anymore and it's because of him.

The next day, they reach the entrance of the courtyard of school at the same time and she can't help but smile. When she reaches for his hand and laces her fingers through his, he lifts her hand to press a soft kiss on the back of her palm. They walk into school, hand in hand, living in their own world.

Serena catches the sight of Blair and Dan holding hands and walking into the courtyard. She can't help but smile because Dan Humphrey has changed everything and made it for the better. Dan's exactly the guy Blair deserves and she watches her friend hold a smile she hasn't seen in years. Serena looks across the courtyard and meets Nate's gaze, her lips curling into a smile, realizing everything is exactly the way it should be.

**Review are always welcome **


End file.
